veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave and the Giant Pickle (transcript)
Bob: Okay, Larry, it's time for the theme song. Larry: Uh, yeah, Bob. What do I do? Bob: Hmm... let's see. I know! You play the guitar. Larry: Bob! I don't have any hands. Bob: Oh, you're right. Well, okay, you play this. Larry: I don't want to play that! I'll look silly! Bob: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Larry: Nope, not going to do it. Bob: It's for the kids. Larry: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. Bob: All right! Better get on out there. Theme Song" Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes If a squash can make you smile If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle '''Have we got a show for you. All: '''VeggieTales VeggieTales VeggieTales VeggieTales VeggieTales VeggieTales VeggieTales VeggieTales Bob: Broccoli Celery Gota be All: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima Beans Collard Greens Peach Keen All: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower Sweet and Sour Half an hour All: VeggieTales! There's never ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales! laughing (The show opens on the countertop. The camera pans past some cardboard cut-outs of buildings.) Larry-Boy: (voice over) Danger lurks in big city. Disaster waits in every dark alley. Peril behind eery park bench. The world needs a hero! But not just an ordinary hero. No! A special hero! A super hero! (The camera stops on Larry wearing his Larry-Boy costume for the first time. A spotlight is shining on him.) Larry-Boy: I...am...that...hero! They call me...Larry-Boy! (A backdrop lands behind Larry-Boy. It has purple and yellow stripes. The stripes are in Larry-Boy's shape.) Larry-Boy: Wherever's trouble, I'll be there! Whenever a hopeless vegetable calls out, I will answer! Evildoers beware! You are no match for the awesome power of Larry-Boy in his...super-suction ears! (Larry-Boy shakes his head.) Larry-Boy: You doubt? A demonstation. (He shakes his head again, hops towards a nearby cut-out, jumps and sticks onto the cut-out. He tries to get himself unstuck but with no luck. Suddenly, the lights turn on and Bob appears.) Bob: Um... Hi, kids. I'm Bob the Tomato... (He notices Larry-Boy.) Bob: ...and I think that Larry the Cucumber. Larry-Boy: I'm Larry-Boy! Who are you? Bob: Larry, it's me. Bob. Larry-Boy: Bob? Bob? I know no Bob. Say there, citizen, would you give me a hand with my super-suction ear? It seems to have malfunctioned. Bob: Uh... okay. What do I do? Larry-Boy: Well, it's just that I'm afraid it's about to let... (Larry-Boy's super-suction finally unsticks from the cut-out, causing Larry-Boy to land on the ground.) Larry-Boy: ...go. Ouch. Bob: Wow. I didn't know being a superhero could be so painful. Maybe you should just go back to being plain-old Larry. Larry-Boy: But I don't wanna be plain-old Larry anymore. Bob: Why not? Larry-Boy: Well, there's nothing special about plain-old Larry. He can't do anything neat like fly or save people or anything. He's just plain-old boring. Bob: Oh. Not feeling very special, huh? Larry-Boy: Nope. Bob: Hmm... Hey, I know! Larry-Boy: What? Bob: I could... (Bob accidentally gets his nose suck onto Larry-Boy's super-suction ear.) Bob: Ow! My... Larry-Boy: Oh. Bob: Larry! My no! Larry-Boy: Sorry. Bob: Y-You got my! Larry-Boy: Got your nose, Bob. (Bob tries to pull himself free.) Bob: Eeeee! Larry-Boy: Bob? Bob: Eeeeeee! Eeeeeee! Larry-Boy: Pull-pull back! Pull back, Bob! (Bob stops pulling for amoment.) Bob: (Panting) Um...well, what I was going to say is that we... Larry-Boy: Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ah-Ah-Ahh...A-choo! (Larry-Boy's sneeze propels himself away from Bob's nose.) Bob: Ow! That smarts! Larry-Boy: Hey, look! I'm a Larry-go-round. Bob: (Laughs) As I was saying, we just got a letter from Myra Egleston of Youngstown, Pennsylvania. Now, Myra has a lot of brothers and sisters, and they're all bigger than she is. She says that they can do really neat things like play soccer and dance ballet...but Myra's too little. So, Myra wants to know what's special about her? Larry-Boy: Oh, Myra. I know how you feel. Bob: Well, Myra and Larry, I'm gonna tell you a story about a boy named Dave. (The story of "Dave and the Giant Pickle" begins. Our story begins in the desert where we see three shepherds with the sheep.) Bob: (voice over) Now, Dave lived in a land called Israel a long, long time ago. So long ago that there weren't any cars or telephones or vacuum cleaners or anything. There more mostly just...sheep. Esspecially around Dave's house because Dave was a shepherd. (The camera pans past Jimmy Gourd...) Bob: (voice over) No-no. That's not him. That's one of his brothers. (...then Jerry Gourd...) Bob: (voice over) Nope. 'Nother brother. (...then Tom Grape...) Bob: (voice over) Uh... Nope. Another brother. Dave had a lot of brothers. (...and finally stops on a sheep.) Bob: (voice over) Aha! There he is! No. Not the sheep. He's behind the sheep. Uh... Shoo there, Fluffy. bleats (The sheep hops away, revealing Dave.) Dave: Hi. I'm Dave. I have a lot of brothers. Bob: (voice over) Yep. Seven, to be exact. Now, Dave and his brothers spent most of their time in the fields taking care of their sheep which could be hard work because their sheep had an unusual problem. Dave: They tip over. (As is on cue, a sheep falls next to Dave.) Dave: Oh, look. There goes one now. (Dave struggles to get the sheep upright.) Bob: (voice over) But Dave had an even bigger problem. You see, of all the brothers, he was the smallest. Dave: That's right. Everybody's bigger than I am. Bob: (voice over) And sometimes, his big brothers would pick on him. (Another sheep tips over.) Jimmy: Oh, Dave. One of my shepe fell over. Would you come pick it up for me? Dave: I'm kinda busy right now. Jimmy: Do you remember the time we dipped you in tar and stuck you to the backside of an angry water buffalo? Dave: I'll be right there! (Yet another sheep tips over.) Tom: Hey, Dave! One of my sheep fell, too! Dave: Just a minute! (Jerry gently knocks down a row of sheep.) Jerry: Oh, look. All of my sheep fell over. Dave! (Dave finally gets his sheep back on his hooves. He then goes to get an another sheep upright.) Jimmy: Oh, Dave. After you pick up our sheep, could you run and get me a bite to eat? I'm famished. Jerry: Oh, yeah! Me too! Get me something, too! Jimmy: You know, sometimes, I could eat a whole camel! Jerry: Oh, yeah? Well, sometimes, I think I could eat a whole spaceship. Jimmy: Uh... what's a spaceship? Jerry: I have no idea. Bob: (voice over) That's how things had pretty much always been for Dave. Nothing really exciting happened around there... until one day, when their dad, Jessie, came running out with some horrible news. (Jessie runs in and skids to a halt, knocking over a whole line of sheep.) Jessie: Whoa! Uh, Dave, could you pick those up? (Dave grimices.) Jessie: (Panicing) Oh! Oh, boys! Ooo! Oh, boys! I've got--I've got horrible news! The Philli... The Ph... The-The... The Phillistines are, uh... Ah, uh... Ah, the... They're a... ttackng! (Jimmy, Jerry and Tom are a little confused.) Jimmy: The lima beans are, uh... lacking? Jerry: The...nectarines are... quacking? Jimmy: One more time please and... let's work on our annunciation. Jessie: The Phillistines are a-attacking! (Everyone panics.) Jimmy, Jerry and Tom: Aaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaahhhhh! Jessie: Aaaahhhh! Ayayayayayayaya! (The scene cuts back to the countertop. Larry-Boy is lying back on a pillow, for some reason.) Larry-Boy: Uh, Bob? What are the Phillippines? Bob: The Phillippines are a group of islands off the coats of South East Asia. But that's not importaint now. The Philli''stines'' where people who hated Israel. They wanted to take Israel's land and make the Israelites their slaves so they'd have to do what the Phillistines told them to do. Larry-Boy: Oh. That's bad. Bob: You're right. So, the Israelites needed to protect themselves. (Cut back to the story.) Tom: We need to protect ourselves! But how?! Jessie: King Saul is putting together an army to stop the Phillistines! He needs your help! You must help save Israel! Dave, Jimmy, Jerry and Tom: We must help save Israel! We must help save Israel! We must help save Israel! Jessie: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Dave! Where do you think you're going? Dave: I must help save israel! (Jimmy, Jerry and Tom laugh at Dave.) Jessie: It's very nice that you want to help but saving a country is a big thing. You're a little guy. Big peaple do big things and little people do little things. So... stay with the sheep. Dave: But... (Jessie, Jimmy, Jerry and Tom hop away, leaving Dave in sorrow.) Dave: (Singing) They're big... I'm little... They go... I twiddle... Why can't little guys do big things too? (Fade to King Saul's camp.) Category:Episodes transcripts